


Diamantonium

by Katchuki



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mechanics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Plague Doctor - Freeform, Steampunk, Utopia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katchuki/pseuds/Katchuki
Summary: Two old childhood friends meet again, the one knows the other while the other doesn't.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> What is Diamantonium?  
> -Ash will answer that question later on in the story.

Nooble-Moore.

A beautiful city above the clouds in the sky, where everyone lived happy together. No one lived poor nor sad, everyone had an own home and a place to work at. 

A King was ruling over the City, having the name Lee Yut-Lung. He was strict with the rules he made but still had a warm heart for everyone living in his city, even with the young age he had. 

Yut-Lung didn't have many friends, his consultant with the name Blanca was always by his side and grew to be a close friend to the young King. But next to Blanca, Yut-Lung had at least another friend, Eiji Okumura, but they grew so close that they see each others as brothers.

Yut-Lung saved Eiji when they both were just at a young age. Yut-Lung and his parents found the young Eiji in an alley, all covered in dirt and old/ripped clothes, wearing a beautiful green crystal necklace around his neck. The Kingdom's family took the boy in and ended up adopting him too, even when Eiji had no memories about his past. The only thing he knew when he woke up was his name.

Yut-Lung's family tried every way to get Eiji's memories back but there was no use so they decided for Eiji to live new and more happy memories he won't forget. And even after the King and Queen died, Yut-Lung wanted to give Eiji what he always wished for.

At a young age, Eiji was always fascinated by the things the mechanic's are building for the city; zeppelines, train tracks, clocks for the city and so much more. Without the mechanics the city would be lost, but losing the most popular and most talented mechanic would be the biggest loss the city could have.

Yut-Lung was close friends with the popular mechanic who had the name Ash Lynx and made him agree to take Eiji in his care as his own student to teach him everything so he will become a mechanic too. Eiji was in the castle's forecourt, preparing his horse for the way to the mechanic's work place. Yut-Lung was walking to his dear brother, caressing the horse's back before looking at Eiji.

"You aren't nervous at all?" Yut-Lung was watching Eiji who kept on preparing his horse, closing the bags he had placed over his horse and shaked his head. "Why would I? You told me all the amazing things he build for Nooble-Moore. I'm honored to be his student." Eiji smiled at Yut-Lung who sighed at Eiji's words. "I do know that but I told you how he is. He will be strict with you, he can be nice but he mostly isn't nice towards a person he doesn't know, that's you."

The young male smiled, grabbed onto the horse's rein and stepped with a feet into the stirrup, pulling himself up and swung his other leg over the horse's back and sat down on it, holding the rein as he leaded the horses's head towards Yut-Lung. "If you try to change my mind by making me nervous, then you should stop trying." He teased his friend, giving him a wink too.

Yut-Lung couldn't help but to smile and nodded, chuckling quietly under his breath while he patted the horse's neck as well. "Go already."

Eiji started smiling more and gave Yut-Lung a small nod before lifting up the rain, lashing it as the horse started moving forward, Eiji giving the horse a soft, "Let's go.", before they both left the forecourt of the castle.

\---

Eiji was riding his horse through the city Nooble-Moore, greeting everyone who were greeting him as well. Eiji was really popular among the people, they describe him as someone warm hearted even though he has no memories in how he was as child before Yut-Lung's family took him in.

Even if he was popular and described as warm hearted person, Eiji barely had friends. Of course, everyone Yut-Lung knows is a small friend of Eiji. Even so, he had one friend he met during a day he was in the city, his name was Sing, a blacksmith who's main area was about weapons, mostly swords he created.

Sing helped Eiji to find himself in the city, not to get lost whenever he would walk around the city alone. Sing knows every part of the city, every alley and ever underground way people never heard of since he lived on the street with a young age.

Just like Eiji, Yut-Lung's family found him, took him in and made his wish come true to become a blacksmith and left the castle years ago. Yut-Lung and Sing are close and good friends too but Eiji got to know Sing by his own, without Yut-Lung sending him to Sing.

Just as Eiji passed Sing's blacksmith shop where he would forge all weapons and other things, Sing saw the young male and right way started to call out for his name. "Eiji!" He said loud enough for Eiji to hear who stopped his horse,smiling bright as he saw his friend. 

"Sing! How are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good. Where are you going? On an adventure?" Sing asked while smiling,taking off his thick gloves which protect his hands from the strong and hot heat he needs to forge weapons for. 

"Most likely, I'm going to the popular mechanic Ash Lynx. I became his student." Just as Eiji said the popular mechanic's name, Sing's expression turned to annoyance.

"Ah, him. Are you sure he will take you as student?"

"Yes, do you think otherwise?"

Eiji asked concerned. Sing groaned and placed his hand on the back of his head. "He's a bastard in my opinion. He didn't even want to help me with an idea I had! I wanted to mix my forge skills with his mechanic ones but he refused! Telling me that the idea is childish..", Sing glared and even stomped with his feet on the ground.

Eiji felt sorry for Sing after what he said. 'Maybe he had a good reason why he said that..', he thought but smiled at Sing. "Give me the plan you have for it, maybe when I get to know him better I'll give him the plan."

Sing's face started to bloom up, a big smile appeared across his face. "Really?! Thank you, Eiji! Wait here, I'll get it quick!" The male rushed inside to get the plans for Eiji while he looked at the big clock on the main tower of Nooble-Moore, he lost a little bit time but for his friend, he didn't mind.

\--

"I made it in time!" Eiji exulted as he arrived Ash Lynx's place, the tower with the huge clock on it. The tower had two huge doors which were always open, only closed when it got dark but no one was allowed to step into Ash's tower without his permission.

Eiji went down from his horse, guiding him to a small water fountain where it could stay and drink some water. Eiji took the bags which were on the horse's back and walked towards the wide open doors. He heard that Ash punishes this person who would step into his tower without permission but Yut-Lung must have informed Ash, so there would be nothing to worry about for Eiji.

Eiji stepped inside the tower and placed the bags against a wall and started looking around. On the right side was the wall itself a huge and tall bookshelf where maybe over 500 books were placed it, at least 100 books standing next to or in front of the shelf. Maybe the shelf was not big enough for all books, thought Eiji.

Different globes with armillary spheres were hanging down from the ceiling of the tower, big and small just as at least 6 different lamps were hanging from the ceiling as well. On the left side was a mezzanine and stairs so you could get on top of it. On it where two book shelfs which were full of books as well, they separate the main room with different rooms which were behind the shelfs.

No one was around. Eiji walked a few steps forward, trying to call someone. 

"Hello?"

No answer.

"Is anyone here?"

Still no answer.

Eiji became a little anxious. He didn't do a wrong turn, didn't he? But the tower belongs to Ash Lynx, so he can't be in the wrong tower!

Eiji kept on looking around before he stared right froward where, again, two huge doors were spread wide open as he could see a huge blossom tree. Eiji couldn't help it but to go outside to that beautiful tree which was in the small garden.

He watched the blossoms fall and fly through the sky. Too fascinated from this tree, he didn't even notice the loud noise which was coming faster and faster towards him.

"Outta my way!"

The loud voice pulled Eiji out of his day dreaming state, his eyes widened as he saw a male flying right towards him from the side.

"Ah!" Eiji let out a soft scream and jumped aside, making him trip and fall on the ground as the male dashed past Eiji and flew right towards a wall which separated the garden with the street. Eiji could hear the male yelling, "No!", all over until he heard a loud bam. The male slammed against the wall which made it even crack a few times.

Eiji blinked his eyes and quickly got up, rushing to the male. "Are you okay?!" He asked as the other male laid on the ground, his nose bleeding and smoke was coming out of his shoes. The male had purple hair, the sides of his head were shaved while he wore goggle glasses which he pulled off and placed them on his head.

"Damn, I need to fix the shock absorbers and improve their breaks.." he mumbled under his breath before the purple haired male opened his eyes, seeing Eiji standing over him. His eyes went quickly open before he rushed to sit himself up, making Eiji flinch from the quick movement.

"You're the student, right? Finally we met!" The male jumped up on his feet, his nose still bleeding from the slam against the wall.

"H-Huh? Wait, you're bleeding!"

"I'm Shorter, Shorter Wong. I'm Ash's right hand and best friend as well!" Instead of shaking Eiji's hand, he pulled him into a quick yet tight hug which startled Eiji even more. Shorter let go of Eiji, smiling brighter at him. "Ash can be lucky to have a student like you, you seem really smart."

"You shouldn't judge someone just by their looks. Even their looks could be fake."

Eiji slightly turned around and felt his cheeks warm up a little. A young handsome blonde male landed on the ground with the same rocket shoes as Shorter but they weren't broken nor burning like Shorters.

The male had beautiful blonde hair and Jade Green colored eyes, just as the crystal Eiji was wearing around his neck. For a mechanic, the blonde looked really fancy just as his clothes. He wore a long and big blue scarf around his neck which was big enough that it covered half of his upperbody, a red waistcoat under the scarf while he wore under the waistcoat a white blouse, black pants while each of his pockets were leather and Eiji could see that he carries all the material with him he could need.

But what catched Eiji's eye was the blonde's belt which carried at least 5 test cubes with a chemical in it which just looked as his crystal. He grabbed onto the necklace and lifted up his head, flinching as he saw that the blonde shot him a glare.

"Aw come on, don't glare like that at your student..!", Shorter tried to calm the blonde by walking to him and patting his shoulder. Eiji blinked his eyes and stared at the handsome male. "Ah, you're Ash Lynx?", He started to smile. 

He never expected Ash to look this handsome.

Ash's glare turned only to a serious expression, not any better from the glare he gave Eiji but it somehow calmed Eiji. "I'm really honored to be your student! I'll do my best!", Eiji tried to "cheer" up the mood but Ash didn't respond, only having his eyes focused on Eiji as the moved down to the necklace he was grabbing on. Eiji shivered from Ash's look, it felt like he was undressing him just with his eyes.

..What?

Eiji's cheeks started to turn deep red just by the thought,quickly looking down on the ground to avoid eye contact with the blonde.

"Show him his room and the cases Yut-Lung brought for him." Ash told Shorter who only nodded by the blonde's command. Then Ash started talking to Eiji. "I hope you will do your best, I don't need a student where I need to run after so they do their job." After that, Ash started heading inside as Eiji gripped tighter onto his necklace.

"I won't disappoint you!" He said after Ash who kept on walking back inside, mumbling one name a few times under his breath.

Eiji.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guyss  
> Somehow the italic words aren't shown, sorry!! Hope that doesn't confuse you""""

It was at least 8am in the morning as Eiji woke up in his new room where he will stay in while being Ash's student.

It was only his first day as student and he already was too excited, getting ready in just a few moments to finally start the day.

What will Ash tell him to do? How will he teach Eiji? 

Eiji needed to answer his questions on his own by starting his day as soon as possible. His room was on the mezzanine behind the shelfs with books. It was big enough for Eiji, a bit messy though. He had a comfy bed, a desk where he could study at, a huge window which was at least 3 meters tall, a comfy armchair and a closet where his clothes were placed in.

After getting ready, Eiji grabbed his notebook and a pen, of course he needs it to write everything down Ash will tell and teach him.

Eiji walked out of his room which had also no door, so Shorter was the first one who saw Eiji coming downstairs. 

"Good morning, Eiji. Enjoyed your stay in your new room?" He greeted the young male by waving his hand which was wearing a long and thick glove to protect his hand from high heat what could burn his hand.

"Good morning! I did, thank you so much." Eiji smiled softly and scratched the back of his head. "But where do you and Ash exactly sleep? I don't want to be a bother when I stole someone's room.."

"You didn't, don't worry. Our rooms are right under mezzanine." Shorter explained it to the young male, pointing at the door which was right under the mezzanine.

"Ash didn't tell you any rules yet but one of them will be that you are not allowed to step through this door."

"Why?"

"Ash has his reasons. Don't ask him why though, agree and listen to his rules." It sounded like a warning to Eiji from Shorter. Eiji didn't want to risk his place as student so he just nodded. "Got it."

Shorter suddenly started to smirk and leaned closer, placing a hand right next to his mouth and Eiji knew he wanted to tell him something that way, leaning closer before Shorter started whispering quietly. "Even he doesn't let me into his rooms, maybe he has some nice toys in there."

Eiji was confused. What toys? Shorter saw right way that Eiji was confused ans couldn't help it but to laugh before he continued. "Well, toys you use for-"

Smack.

A heavy book smacked against Shorter's head which made the male flinch and groan in pain, resting his head on the table and placed his hands on the place where he got hit by the book. "Argh.."

"You want me to kill you that badly?" Ash asked and was the one who smacked the book against Shorter's head. Eiji jumped after he heard Ash's voice, quickly leaning himself up. "I-I'm really sorry!" He screeched, sweat rolling down his forehead. Ash just frowned and looked at Eiji,walking to the kitchen which was behind Eiji. "You don't need to apologize, he's the dumb one here."

"Hey!" Shorter lifted up his head as a tear rolled down his cheek due to the pain while Ash poured himself some coffee into his cup, taking a sip before turning around to look at them.

"Eiji."

"Y-Yes!"

"Follow me." The blonde commanded and walked out of the kitchen, to the door which was under the mezzanine, opening it while Eiji hesitated to follow Ash.

"A-Ah, am I really allowed to? Shorter told me you-"

"I'm your teacher, not Shorter." He said as Eiji blinked his eyes a few times, thinking about what Shorter told him. 'Will he show me his toys..?' Eiji asked himself before walking to Ash and slowly stepped inside.

Shorter's jaw dropped as Ash did. 'I'm not even allowed to step into his rooms!' Just as Shorter looked at Ash, the blonde gave his friend a teasing wink with a soft smile and closed the door behind his and Eiji's back.

What the?!

\--

'So dark..' Eiji looked around and wasn't able to see anything before suddenly a green light appeared next to him. He looked to the side, seeing that Ash's left leg started shining through his pants. "Come." Ash started walking froward and Eiji followed him quickly.

"Again the same color.." He mumbled under his breath, grabbing onto his crystal before Ash looked over his shoulder at Eiji. "What did you say?"

"N-Nothing!" Eiji panicked. He had this habit to say some things out loud which he had on his mind. Ash just nodded to the boys answer as they arrived an elevator, Ash opening the small gate of it for Eiji to step in first and so he did then Ash.

Ash pressed a red button as the elevator started moving down. Silence was between them before Ash started to speak. "Why do you want to become a mechanic?" He asked out of blue but Eiji had always the same answer in his pocket.

"I want to help people with the things I make and build so everyone lives better and everyone has someone who wants to help them." Eiji said determinded and looked at Ash who was listening to him, his expression didn't change a bit though. "You do know that most of the things you have to build are not always there to help people?", "But all the things I saw from you were helping everyone and still are!" The boy smiled with full admiration at Ash. But then again, silence till the elevator stopped.

Ash and Eiji stepped out of the elevator, walked downstairs until they arrived a huge room. The room was round shaped, the ground was made out of glass, five stair ways, two on the left side and on the right side of the room and one where they go to the elevator and step out of it, couches on each side as well and lamps hanging from the ceiling but they were much brighter than in the main room upstairs. In the middle of the room was a round desk, in the middle a monitor which was in the table and around it were at least four keyboards with many switches, buttons and more. But on the ceiling, over the table, was a tank filled with water. The water in it made the room look cold blue.

Eiji was shocked of how pretty the room was. It was so much more fancier and more detailed than the room over them. Ash smiled at the face and expression Eiji made, walking downstairs and clapped his hands, the lights turned on and he turned around to the boy. "Will you come or stay there?"

Eiji shaked his head and snapped out of his stare. "This room is so amazing..!" Eiji smiled brightly and rushed to Ash, looking around with sparkling eyes. "It's so detailed and so fancy! Is it why you don't show it to Shorter?" He asked and watched Ash who sat down on a couch. "The room looks finished but it isn't. He will bother me when he works here with me, I'll bring him down here when I finished everything."

Ash rolled up the right side of his pants and Eiji saw that Ash had a fake leg made of steel, the top of his upper leg was made of glass and everything under it was shown: cable's and different gears. His knee was a bigger gear and the sides of it were shining green, just like the tools under the glass of his upper leg.

'How fascinating..' Eiji thought and saw the green light of Ash's leg, again grabbing onto his crystal. 'So many things he has have the same color as the crystal, it's also awfully familiar to me.. maybe he knows-', "Eiji, take the chair next to the table and sit here in front of me." Eiji again snapped out of his thoughts and rushed to the chair,dragging it with him and sat down in front of Ash.

Ash lifted up his metal leg and spread it on the couch, taking out a soldering iron out of his pocket and pressed a small button on it as it started shining blue. "Yut-Lung already told me that you're inventing things on your own in the castle but it seems like you barely had time to do some more researches. I'll show you know what this things can do and why it's one of the most important thing you need as mechanic. Something under the gear of my knee cracked and makes it harder for me to walk. We need to take the gear out and see what cracked and melt it together so I'm able to walk normally again."

Ash took out a sonic screwdriver and handed it to Eiji. "First you need to take out the screw of the gear." He told the boy and Eiji listened to him watchfully, taking the sonic screwdriver and smiled softly. "Leave it to me."

\--

"Mhm.. It's good for a first start." Ash bent his leg a few times after Eiji fixed the knee of it. Eiji smiled brighter and straightened himself up. "Really? I'm glad!" He chuckled and Ash nodded, getting up from the couch and walked a few steps. "Yes, you did well. Good job."

Eiji's face started to warm up after Ash praised him and didn't notice that the soldering iron was still turned on and heated. He suddenly grabbed onto the hot place of it and flinched, dropping the soldering iron and whinced softly.

"Eiji-" Ash turned around and saw that the boy dropped the soldering iron and grabbed onto the palm of his head. He walked to him and leaned down to Eiji's hand. "You fully grabbed onto it.. Let me see your hand." He told Eiji who opened his eyes which he had narrowed and almost closed due to the pain. He moved his other hand slowly away from the burnt palm, opening his fist and showed Ash the burnt skin.

Ash took his hand gently and brushed his thumb over the skin next to the burnt one, making Eiji flinch from the pain. "I-I'm sorry.. I was not paying attention." He apologized and the blonde tried to calm Eiji by caressing his hand. "I'll get you something to cool it but before that I'll bring you to the bathroom so you pour some water over it." Ash helped Eiji to get up and walked with him to the bathroom. "If you're done, just come out and sit down on the couch again. Alright?" 

Ash left the bathroom to get something to cool the skin while Eiji was in the bathroom and cleaned his palm with cold water. 'That was so embarrassing..' Eiji grumbled under his breath at himself. "Uncool Eiji, really uncool.." 

After cooling and washing his hand, Eiji dried it only a little till he heard something like a gate opening. He stepped out of the bathroom but stopped half way as he saw a gate at the end of the room went open and a person stepped inside the huge room.

The person wore a 'cape' made of grey fur, wearing a leather coat which reached his waist, leg protectors on each side of his legs which also had leather pockets which seemed pretty fully packed as well. He wore high boots which reached to his knees, a huge black hat on top of his head but the most noticable thing on him was his mask which resembled a crow but with goggle eyes/glasses.

'Don't tell me.. a plague doctor?!'

Eiji didn't come out of the bathroom and just watched the doctor looking around as the gate closed behind him. It was like he looked for someone till he took his hat off and Ash walked out of a room, looking at the doctor with a frown. "Why are you here already? I'm not finished yet with your assignment." He said slightly annoyed and walked towards the bathroom since he saw that Eiji wasn't on the couch yet. "Eiji, why are you hiding?" He asked his student who was hiding behind the doorway. Eiji looked up at Ash and shaked his head slightly. "Ah.. I-I wasn't sure if I was allowed to step out as he came.." He mumbled shyly. The blonde sighed and gently pressed the small bag with ice cubes in it on Eiji's wound. "See? Now you're even scaring my student with your outfit."

"Oh, I deeply apologize." The voice was muffled under the mask until the male clipped the mask open from behind and pulled it off. The male had shoulder long brown hair and a scar over his eye which might be the reason why his left eye had no color, he was blind on that side. "I didn't intend to scare your student." He smiled softly and looked over to Ash and Eiji.

Ash sighed again and shaked his head a little, Eiji didn't hear him sigh that much. "But, let me introduce myself to your student." The brown haired male walked towards Eiji and Ash, smiling softly and bowed a little. "I'm Blanca, it's a pleasure to meet the first student of Ash. You're Eiji, right?" He leaned himself up and Eiji seemed startled since the male knew his name already. "A-Ah, yes. Eiji Okumura, it's a pleasure to meet you too." He answered hesitant which made Blanca laugh softly. "You're really not fond with a plague doctor, right? But that's okay, barely anyone is." His eyes moved down to Eiji's hand which he was cooling with the small bag.

"You hurt yourself, may I take a look at it?"

"He just burnt himself, there's nothing for you to check it up." Ash hissed just like a cat, Blanca laughing softly again. "Not so angry Ash, I just offered my help. And to see your first student hurt himself makes me worry." He teased the blonde and Ash got more pissed off, clicking his tongue. 

"Tsk. Why are you here? I told you, I didn't finish it yet."

"I know you didn't and I'm not here for what you needed to do for me, I'm here because of him. Everyone is talking about you having a new student so of course, I needed to meet him myself." Blanca turned around and took off his cape first. "Everyone is jealous of you, Eiji. You need to be careful on the streets, people will jump at you just for a question." Blanca warned Eiji as a cold shiver ran down Eiji's spine. "Oh.. really?" He laughed nervously.

"Just shut up already." Ash growled at Blanca and walked with Eiji to a couch with a table in front of it. 

"How about some tea? Eiji, would you like some too?" Blanca asked the student while taking off his leather jacket and Eiji couldn't help it but to nod. "Why not.. Of course."

"Well Ash, will you make some tea for us?"

"Do it yourself!"

"Oh but I everything seems so new here, I don't want to break a single thing. Come on, Ash." Blanca hung his clothes up on a clothes rack. It pissed Ash off how the male acts to be cool in front of him, making him this mad that he angrily walked to the small kitchen he build in this room. "I'll make sure to pour poison in your cup!", "I can't wait to taste it." Blanca chuckled and walked to Eiji, sitting down on the arm chair which was across from the table and Eiji.

"So Eiji, let's have a small chat. Shall we?" Blanca asked swung one of his legs over the other one. Eiji gulped and looked down at his hands, too nervous to look at the older male. "O-Okay.."

"Are you that shy to look at me?" He smiled and tilted his head to the side. "It's not I'll hurt you with my eyes.", "Ah, no! I'm sorry.." Eiji looked back at Blanca nervously. 'Honestly, I am.' 

Blanca suddenly went quiet but kept on smiling at Eiji, slowly looking down at the crystal Eiji had around his neck. "That is a beautiful one, did you get it from Yut-Lung?" Blanca pointed at the necklace and Eiji right way grabbed onto it. "Ah, no. When I was young.. I had it already around my neck when Yut-Lung found me, I don't remember how and why I have it around my neck. I don't remember anything." Eiji answered but seemed sad.

Of course, Eiji was thinking everday where he came from and why he was in that alley. Did he have parents? Siblings? If yes, did they bring him to that alley? Why? He had many unanswered questions and tries to find a way to answer them since years. But nothing nor no one helped.

"Strange."

"Huh?"

"You don't remember anything from your past and were found in an alley. Just like Ash."

Just like.. Ash?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter :')  
> Thank you sm to my gf for helping me with this chapter♡♡ ilysm♡

**Author's Note:**

> Any of you have an idea what the Diamantonium could be? uwu
> 
> Dt: to my supportive gf♡ Ilysm♡


End file.
